Mind or Heart
by diehart14
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura has a perfect life before they've met. They had everything that a person can ask for. Family, Friends, Looks, and Wealth except for one thing: Love. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the new story that I promised. Hope you all like it.**

**Summary: Syaoran and Sakura has a perfect life before they've met. They had everything that a person can ask for. Family, Friends, Looks, and Wealth except for one thing: Love. Can they both find it in each other? Or will they turn their backs to a relationship that could have been perfect?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Syaoran Li grumbled at himself while watching the trees pass by. A frown sketched in his handsome face because of his 4 sisters noise at the back of the car, may be watching a chick flick.

He originally lived in China and had an interesting life. He's the future leader of the most powerful clan in China, the Li Clan and the heir of a multi-billionaire company, the Li Corp and the prince of china.

But then his father suddenly decided, in the spur of the moment, to live in Tomoeda, Japan. He doesn't even think that it's possible for the king of China to be gone for 5 years. How will he take care of the people?

His mother agreed without a beat to his father's decision but he didn't expect anything else from her. His mother will follow his father everywhere he goes. What he's disappointed about are his 4 sisters. He thought that they will be at his side especially since they had a life in china. But no. they're also thrilled to start a life in boring Japan.

"Oh. Look. Here we are." His father's booming voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Syaoran looked outside and frown. He doesn't really understand his parents. He always thought that they're a weird couple and they always have crazy ideas. Like now, they want to go low and experience a normal life but how would they do that if they choose a mansion as their home?

"Oh, joy. I'm really excited." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. He always thought that he's the one and only normal in his family and now he doesn't have any doubt that it's true.

His father glared at him and gave him an exasperated sigh which annoyed him more. He can't always bring his father to react the way he wants.

Syaoran entered the mansion with a frown and a glare. He got to admit that he like the mansion. It seems homier than the home they got in China but still that doesn't mean he liked living here.

"Ok then. All of you look around and choose a room. Then come in the dining room after an hour. I have some announcements." His father said with a satisfied grin while his mother entertains herself in the kitchen.

Syaoran wandered around the mansion. The second floor is much grandeur than the first. The furniture and decorations in the house all look like an antique which he had a fondness for.

At the very end is a royal green double door. He looked inside the room and saw mountains of books until the ceiling which made his handsome face broke into one of his rare stunning smile. He left the library with a promise of coming back.

He went to the next room and saw that it's the gym. There's another door at the right end, he opened it and saw that its martial arts practice hall which made his face broke into a stunning grin again.

At the end of the hall is a full body mirror. He stares at his own reflection and frown. He hate his face, not that he's ugly, it's because of how girls react to it.

He has intense amber eyes that made any lucky girl who catch his attention sigh dreamily, messy chocolate brown hair that made him have a dangerous look, full red lips that made any girl want to feel them in theirs, brown thick eyebrows that added more to his charm and pointed nose that are supposed to make his face unbalance but strangely enough, it didn't.

He also has the build. At the age of 17 his body developed beautifully because of training and sports. Towering at 6 ft. Broad shoulders. Narrow hips. Lean muscles. Building 6 pack abs and long legs.

He sighed in irritation and went into another room. He went to the third floor and saw the most beautiful hall he had ever seen. This is it, he thought. He wanted the whole west wing for himself.

The speaker beep and his father's booming voice came out of it. "Everyone, come to the dining room now. Your mother prepared snacks."

He heard his sisters noisy steps, waited until they disappeared then he followed.

He entered the dining room and there at the middle is a long oval table with 8 chairs. At the center end of the table sat his father, at his left is his mother. He sat at his father's right. 2 of his sisters sat beside his mother and the other 2 sat beside him. They all waited for his father to raise his right hand, when he did, they all started eating.

When they're all finished, his father cleared his throat. They all look at him expectantly.

"I've decided to enroll you, Syaoran at Tomoeda High. The most prestigious school here in Tomoeda. You will study here until your senior year."

Syaoran scowled at him. He and his father stared at each other, trying to break each others barriers. After a few minutes, Syaoran sighed. He can't ever read his father's mind no matter how long he have known him.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Good but I must warn you. No one knows who you are. Some may but the government of Japan warned them not to say a word. I don't want any commotion to happen. Understand?" he demanded.

"Yes father." Syaoran grumbled while glaring at the plate. He half wished that the plate will glare back. At least he knew that this is all a night mare.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it. Because of my sudden decision to end my first story: love at last sight. This is my way to repay all of you. Review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's another chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It's been a week since Syaoran transferred in Tomoeda High. A lot of girls went after him which made him more annoyed. He already has a fan club consisting of over 100 members much to his new friends' amusement.

He met new friends who are in the soccer team: Eriol Hiiragizawa, Takashi Yamazaki, Daichi Fujiwara, Shouta Okigawa and Ren Kobayashi. He also made it to the team and become their new captain.

Eriol explained to him the systems and rules of the school. There are 4 types of people in this school: the Populars, the Jocks, the Normals and the Nerds. In this school the Jocks isn't part of the Populars .

The Populars are the one who runs the school. Just by one word everyone follows. The king is Ryuu Amamiya. But he still doesn't know who the queen is. He thinks its Tomoyo Daidouji, the heiress of Daidouji Designs.

The Jocks are those who are in varsities. They are the one who doesn't like to be in the Populars. They only have little power in the school. They have the right to join the Populars group. This is the group where Syaoran belongs.

The normal ones are the people who are almost invisible except from occasional bullying.

The Nerds are the ones who belong in the bottom of the social triangle. They are the one who got bullied a lot by the populars. It consists of students who are scholars, ugly and poor. They are the so called 'the populars pet'

Once when Syaoran witnessed a girl being bullied by the king he asked Eriol why no one stopped him.

"_Only the queen has the power to stop him" Eriol simply answered. _

"_Why didn't you try to stop him? Surely you have the power since you belong to the jocks."_

_Eriol shook his head. "We don't. Even us can be bullied. So I suggest that you don't try to do anything."_

_Syaoran nodded._

Eriol also told him the one simple rule in tomoeda high: NEVER EVER GET IN THE KING AND QUEEN"S WAY.

If you follow that simple rule then they won't do anything to you.

He also found out that the Queen has the power to remove the current king and choose who will be the next. The queen has the full power in the school.

* * *

><p>I know that it's a short chapter. But i'm still in the introduction part. Next chapter will be about Sakura. Thanks for those who reviewed. Tell me what you think. Review!<p> 


End file.
